jintyrailwayproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Noodlecoon
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Jinty Railway Productions Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey, Flame's leaving and Lily can't be the sole admin around here. ~~Wolf9400~~ Sorry for not being there when you got on earlier, I was eating and doing other stuff (You actually got on right when I went to eat). Yes, I did tell Lily what you had said in chat to me. Btw, you should try to get on chat when she is on and talk to her next time you get the chance, or at least send her messages now and then. She misses you terribly, and you're one of the only things she talks about. [[User:TheSkullWolf|'Cause I'm a ninja,']] [[User talk:TheSkullWolf|''' that's why.]] 03:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Needle. It's Doom. Just letting ya know that... well, I miss seeing ya around, man. You were honestly one of the few reasons I still stuck around at SFW. Sure, I still hang around there, but... tch, not as much as after ya left. Hope life's been good to you since ya left. Doom72, signing out. Nothing is hopeless... not while there's life. (talk) 09:09, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I request that you remove my status as chat-mod. Please do not ask me why. I simply do not plan to come back on this wiki. [[User:TheSkullWolf|'''Cause I'm a ninja,]] [[User talk:TheSkullWolf|''' that's why.]] 01:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I hereby relinquish control of my characters to you until such time as I reclaim them. I'll only tell you the one's you'll use anyway. Send me a request if you need info on someone I didn't post or more on someone I did. Jesse the Echidna: 20 years old, married to Lily's character Paprika. Gun lover, quite sarcastic, very loving. Siegfried the Wolchidna: 16 years old (17 on December 12). Single. Very shy, heavy stutter. Goes insane and tries to kill anyone when hurt, emotionally or physically. (easier with physical) Ask Lily for more details. Alexandra the Cat/Naga: I'm pretty sure you know how this one goes. (She's 16, btw) Colin the Phoenix: 18 years old. Dating Onyx, Lily's character. Yes, Colin and Onyx are both guys. Ask Lily for more details. If you need anyone else, or more details, before I return, send me a PM. These are yours until I return, and nobody else's. Not even Lily's. Your friend Wolf9400 Dale I don't care if you user them, but you're the only one I trust with them. -- Wolf if you're around then i'd like to talk sometime. ~~Wolf94~~ I haven't seen you yet, so I'm a tad worried. ~~Wolf9400~~ I've just made a talk page. go there and i'll give you a link to something your router may not block ~~Wolf9400~~ alright, here's the idea. mibbit.com make an account and choose "synirc" from the drop down list in the chat, log in with a name, then join the chatroom #dorf_fortress if you catch any trouble tell me in a pm here. your firewall may allow it. just try, i've been having a shitty day and i need a cheer-up ~~Wolf9400~~ suit yourself ~~wolf9400~~ make a page, not a blog. we'll edit the page back and forth. ~~wolf~~ Can you get back on? WARNING: This user is a little insane. (talk) 18:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey mate you should get on the chat when you have time ~~Wolf9400~~ well i got banned from another site because i didn't know how to defend myself after a certain incident that actually wasn't that bad and i was pretty angry and didn't know what to say so i left deciding that i would reason when i was actually in a decent mood. problem is i neglected to tell them this and i got my butt banned. this annoys me as i visited that chatroom a lot and was friends with people there i've done a post on that forum page if you can please look at it i fel horrible. wolf i'm back and ready to tp: wolf i'm back - wolf here ~~wolf~~ hey. our page please. Wolf i'm on if you want to play ~~Wolf9400~~ *talkplay, lol is here bad grammar is --a ridiculous number of wolf-- so what's the deal. am i still hated? wolf hi needle this is ~~Wolf9400~~ hi -wolf not today -wolf sorry lily just got me sad again -wolf hi -wolf life hasn't been fun lately -wolf lily's considering suicide again. she won't listen to me. she needs you. and i need you to pray for her and me. mostly her -wolf- Needle, can you come on chat? you lost connection! ~wolf~ i'm on at this time. i will likely go to eat dinner soon at my grandmother's and will be back asap. in any case, if you're around, we can talk. ~~Wolf9400~~ hey i'm on ~~Wolf9400~~ i'm in the backup chat. give lily my regards and my prayers, but I wanted to stand up for ***** too. wolf. either you or lily banned me from chat, and I have a problem with that. either unban me or come to the backup wiki chat - either way, we need to talk, now. Wolf You don't have to. I don't feel close to anyone anymore. My undying cynicism will be the end of you. (talk) 22:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) DON'T PANIC. I'm gone for a week. See you either next Sunday or Monday, depending on when I get back. ~~WOLF~~ Just gonna say, I'm gonna to something till Friday, starting today. If Wolf asks, say I'll be back. HADOKEN! My FE hack. 16:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello. HADOKEN! My FE hack. 09:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) hey bro it's wolf, wanna talk on jrpr hey needle [[User:MetalTD| Metal The Rogue''']] I summon my Persona! 16:57, February 14, 2014 (UTC)